Devices for directly extracting juice from fruit have been known for quite some time. To that end, they have a body having a tubular shape that is inserted into the fruit and the outer end thereof ends in a mouthpiece.
Some of the existent ones have a series of holes in the part that is inserted allowing the passage of juice from the fruit into said tube.
Patent GB2404844 discloses a device made up by a tube inside another tube, both having holes for the passage of juice. On its bottom end, the outer tube has a jigsaw finish that allows squeezing the fruit. The inner tube is connected with a top cylindrical tube, which serves as a straw, through an outer ring that is wider than the outer tube and which, in addition, acts as a stop.
Patent WO9517119 discloses an apparatus for directly extracting fruit juice formed by a rigid straw or cylindrical spout that is manually inserted into the fruit and has holes for the passage of juice. Midway along the spout, an outer ring is located that is wider than the spout, downwardly concave and serving as a stop and sealing element so that that air entry into the fruit is impeded when the user sucks in through the straw.
Patent DE8528396U discloses an apparatus for extracting fruit juice having an inverted frustoconical basin with holes and a helical edging surrounding the basin. On its top, it has a wider basin wherein the extracted juice is collected.
Patent FR774454 discloses an apparatus for extracting fruit juice formed by a tube that is inserted into the fruit, a couple of blades connected to the tube and allowing the breakdown of the pulp and squeezing the fruit, and a collar that serves as a closure of a hole drilled into the fruit, the tube being holed and one of its ends being sharp for its easy insertion into the fruit, whereas the other end has the shape of a mouthpiece, the juice passing therethrough when the fruit is squeezed.
Patent GB344260 discloses an apparatus for extracting fruit juice made up by a holed cylindrical tube, open on one end and open or closed on the other, wherein the open end is sharp in order to facilitate its entry into the fruit, whereas the other, exterior end may be open or closed and abuts the outer ring, which is wider than the tube serving as a stop.
Patent GB350094 discloses an apparatus facilitating the extraction of fruit juice formed by a cylindrical tube having holes or orifices and a tip end by means of which the tube is inserted into the fruit down to an outer, wider ring that serves as a stop, the fruit being squeezed and the juice entering the orifices and coming out through the open end.
Patent JP9294672 discloses a tool for extracting fruit juice formed by a sharp-ended cylindrical body having horizontal blades and holes for the entry of juice on its bottom, said blades going through the cylindrical body.
Patents DE 3401973, GB 512309 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,166 are further state-of-the-art documents disclosing a juice extractor according to the referred configuration or structure.
Fruit juices may be for immediate, direct consumption, but they can also be used in catering, wherefore the use of different application devices—such as sprayers, brushes or drop-by-drop applicators, among others—is necessary.
Many of these application devices must rely on an impurity-free juice, so that seeing to its filtering prior to its application is essential. Even the possibility of placing additional filters before utilisation may be convenient, depending on the particular use.
There are also application devices that may require inner clearance, for instance, to insert a dip tube, as would be the case of sprayers.
None of the referred background art solves the problem of generating a hollow body closed on its bottom that serves simultaneously as a spout and a filter, that is easy to insert into the fruit and to secure thereto, and to which different devices can be adapted for the consumption or use of the extracted juice, even though these devices require, as is the case of a sprayer, inserting a dip tube into the juicer.
The discussed disadvantages are solved by the proposed invention.